


Skóra, w której żyję

by AnyaMurdoch



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bal maskowy, old/young
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/AnyaMurdoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mój pierwszy Hartwin, na specjalne życzenie RU :* (zamienię Twoje życie w "taronowe piekło" xD )<br/>Z góry przepraszam za błędy, ale moja beta przepadła w świecie innego ff xD<br/>Mile widziane komentarze.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Skóra, w której żyję

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainbowUnicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/gifts).



> Mój pierwszy Hartwin, na specjalne życzenie RU :* (zamienię Twoje życie w "taronowe piekło" xD )  
> Z góry przepraszam za błędy, ale moja beta przepadła w świecie innego ff xD  
> Mile widziane komentarze.

Głośna muzyka uderzyła Harrego Harta, gdy tylko taksówka skręciła w uliczkę prowadzącą do jego domu. Doskonale wiedział skąd dochodzi ta łupanka, którą nazywano muzyką elektroniczną. Mężczyzna ciężko westchnął wysiadając z samochodu i podchodząc do drzwi. Czuł jak ziemia pod jego stopami drży i trwogą patrzył jak stojąca przed drzwiami donica podskakuje rytmicznie.  
Gdy wszedł do domu, od progu potknął się o rozrzucone po podłodze ubrania Eggsy'ego. Harry podniósł je i od razu skrzywił się, czując odór brudnych ubrań. Odłożył koszulkę na poręcz schodów i ruszył w kierunku salonu. Tam było jeszcze gorzej. Ubrania, puste pudełka po pizzy, butelki po piwie były dosłownie wszędzie. Jego schludny, piękny dom zamienił się w melinę.  
Harry opadł ciężko na fotel, jednak szybko się z niego podniósł, gdyż coś uwarło go w pośladek. Jak się okazało była to butelka po tequili. Mężczyzna usiadł ponownie, wcześniej upewniając się, ze na niczym niepożądanym nie usiądzie i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Mógł się spodziewać, takiego stanu. Zawsze tak było, gdy wracał po misjach. Eggsy był bałaganiarzem jak ich mało, a Harry za nic na świecie nie umiał wykorzenić z chłopaka tych złych nawyków. Owszem, w czasie misji Eggsy, był zdyscyplinowany, ułożony i skuteczny. Był najlepszy. Ale w domu znów był zwykłym chłopakiem z blokowiska, który ma wszystko gdzieś. Harry błagał, prosił, groził wszystko to jak grochem o ścianę. Eggsy po prostu uważał, że dobre maniery nie obowiązują w domu. Bo dom to dom. Można chodzić w brudnych gaciach, bałaganić i nikomu nic do tego.  
\- O Harry! – Eggsy stanął w drzwiach trzymając w ręce torbę z chińskim.  
\- O Eggsy! - Hart przedrzeźnił chłopaka i zacisnął usta w cienką kreskę.  
\- Miałeś wrócić jutro... - Eggsy ostrożnie podszedł do stołu i postawił na nim torbę, jednocześnie ani na moment nie spuszczając z oka starszego mężczyzny. - No bo ten... Trochę się nabałaganiło... - uśmiechnął się niepewnie. Wiedział, że Harry aż cały się gotuje ze złości, mimo iż jak na dżentelmena przystało zachowuje kamienną twarz. - To ja posprzątam... Przepraszam Harry.  
Hart wstał bez słowa i ruszył do sypialni. Odetchnął z ulgą, bo chociaż tam był porządek, aczkolwiek to oznaczało, że Eggsy przez ostatnie dni albo nie sypiał w domu albo nie miał sił by dotrzeć na piętro.  
Harry bez pośpiechu rozpakował walizkę. Posegregował ubrania do prania. Ułożył czyste w szafie. Wziął długi prysznic i z czystym sumieniem zasiadł do lektury w swoim gabinecie. JB grzecznie ułożył się obok jego fotela, raz po raz na niego łypiąc okiem. W tle brzmiał Wagner.  
Półtorej godziny później Harry uznał, że pora na sen. Odłożył książkę, pogasił światła w gabinecie, wziął psa na ręce i ruszył do sypialni. Gdzieś na dole nadal było słychać odkurzacz. Hart uśmiechnął się i wygodnie ułożył się w pościeli. Kilkanaście minut później do sypialni wślizgnął się Eggsy. Harry czuł jak mu się przygląda, ale udawał, że śpi. W umyśle widział jednak, wygięte w podkówkę usta chłopaka. Chwilę potem poczuł chłód jaki dostał się pod podnoszoną pościel, a materac znajomo skrzypnął.  
\- Przecież wiem, że nie śpisz – powiedział Eggsy z takim żalem w głosie, że Harry nie wytrzymał. Nie otwierając oczu uśmiechnął się i rozłożył ramiona. W nanosekundzie poczuł, jak młodsze ciało przylega do niego, przytulając się z całych sił. Objął go przesuwając delikatnie dłonią po nagich plecach chłopaka. I to była druga rzecz jaka doprowadzała Harrego do szału. Eggsy za nic na świecie, nie dawał się przekonać do spania w piżamie, tłumacząc, że to niepraktyczny strój, dobry dla małych dzieci i staruszków w szpitalach, ostentacyjnie sypiając w dresie lub samych bokserkach. I jedynym sukcesem Harrego jeśli chodzi o „wychowanie” Eggsy'ego było nakłonienie go do porzucenia myśli o sypianiu nago oraz do wkładania szlafroka rankiem. Co prawda skąpy nocny strój miewał swoje zalety, ale dżentelmen musiał wyglądać nieskazitelnie nawet podczas snu. Eggsy czasem żartował z Harrego, że ten gdyby mógł sypiał by w garniturze.  
Rankiem Harry wstał wcześniej, obszedł dom stwierdzając, że jeszcze nigdy nie było w nim aż tak czysto. Uśmiechnął się do siebie zadowolony i ruszył do kuchni by przygotować śniadanie.  
Nastawił „Wiosnę” z „Czterech pór roku” Vivaldiego. Uważał, że dzięki temu jajka lepiej się ścinają na patelni a kawa nabiera większej mocy.  
\- Bry – Eggsy wczłapał się do kuchni i objął Harrego przylegając do jego pleców.  
\- Dzień dobry Eggsy. Wypuść JB do ogrodu, proszę.  
\- Już to zrobiłem. Jest kawa?  
Harry wskazał na pełen dzbanek czarnego eliksiru, do którego oczy chłopaka aż zabłysły. Jedli w milczeniu. Harry jak zwykle czytał poranną gazetę a Eggsy dokarmiał pod stołem JB.  
\- Wczorhaj pszyszły zapłoszhenia – powiedział Eggsy przeżuwając tost.  
Harry przewrócił oczyma ukrywając się za gazetą. Mówienie z pełnymi ustami, było kolejną wadą Eggsy'ego. I chociaż chłopak starał się pilnować swojego zachowania przy stole nadal zdarzały mu się takie wpadki.  
\- Ekhm...  
\- W tym rhoku jest bal pszebieranców...  
\- Ekhm, Ekhm...  
\- I pomyszlałem, że... - Eggsy przełknął kęs po czym siorbnął głośno kawy, czym doprowadził Harrego prawie do omdlenia.  
\- Ekhm, ekhm, ekhhhhhmmm....  
\- Harry popij czy coś, a nie chrząkasz i pokasłujesz! Aż się jeść odechciewa. - Eggsy zirytował się. - A wracając do tego balu... Pomyślałem, że może w tym roku jednak pójdziesz?  
Harry wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o corocznym balu. Był tam tylko raz, jako młody Kingsman i poprzysiągł, że więcej jego noga tam nie postanie. Zwykle wynajdywał sobie jakieś niecierpiące zwłoki zadania i tym skutecznie tłumaczył swoją nieobecność. Nie widział sensu w rozrywce jaką miało być przebieranie się w dziwne stroje, sączenie niezbyt dobrej jakości alkoholu i silenie się na uprzejmości. Miał tego wystarczająco podczas pracy.  
\- Nie wydaje mi się, bym i w tym roku uczestniczył w tej maskaradzie – odpowiedział chłodno Hart i złożył gazetę.  
\- A gdybym poprosił, żebyś poszedł tam dla mnie? - Eggsy zrobił niewinną minkę. - Proszę, Harry. Proooszę...  
\- Na przyjemności trzeba zasłużyć, Eggsy. A ty chyba nie zasłużyłeś.  
\- Ale...  
\- I nie doceniasz mojej pracy. Widziałem jak karmisz JB pod stołem. Zadanie na dziś: zastanów się nad swoim zachowaniem przy stole. Bo wczorajszej sytuacji aż nie chce mi się komentować. Tak nie zachowuje się dżentelmen tylko najgorszy męt. A ty raczej chciałbyś być dżentelmenem, prawda? Byłeś na dobrej drodze, ale to również moja wina, bo okazałem się być kiepskim nauczycielem. Za bardzo pozwoliłem ci na swobodę. Trudno. Teraz musisz postarać się bardziej. Czeka nas jeszcze więcej pracy. Miłego dnia, Eggsy.  
Eggsy siedział naburmuszony przy stole i układał sobie w głowie słowa Harrego. Sto razy bardziej wolałby, dostać w zęby niż słuchać gadek Harrego. Fakt, przesadził ale to Harry wrócił wcześniej, nie informując go o tym. Wystarczyłby jeden głupi sms. W tym samym momencie rozległ się dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości. Eggsy ze złością sięgnął po telefon i odczytał wiadomość. Jego twarz zaczęła się rozjaśniać, a na usta wcisnął się szeroki uśmiech.  
\- A niech cię, Harry! 

 

Przez kolejne dni, Eggsy skrupulatnie przygotowywał się do nadchodzącego balu. Na próżno jednak próbował przekonać Harrego, by poszedł tam razem z nim. Hart zaparł się i za nic na świecie nie chciał zmienić zdania.  
\- A tak właściwie dlaczego nie chcesz iść? - zapytał Eggsy pewnego wieczoru, przymierzając wieniec laurowy jaki planował założyć jako część swojego przebrania.  
\- Byłem raz. I raz wystarczy – odpowiedział Harry znad gazety. - Wiesz, że Hermes nie nosił wieńca laurowego tylko hełm? Twoje przebranie jest bez sensu. I powinieneś też założyć sandały a nie buty sportowe.  
\- Marudzisz. To nowoczesna forma Hermesa. Hermes XXI wieku. A co ci się nie podobało?  
\- To niezbyt ciekawe. Maskarada bez sensu.  
Eggsy podszedł do Harrego i wyjął mu z dłoni książkę. Odłożył ją na bok i wpakował się mężczyźnie na kolana.  
\- A jakie miałeś przebranie? - zapytał zakładając Harremu na głowę swój wieniec?  
\- To nie ma znaczenia. Z resztą już nie pamiętam.  
\- Kłamiesz aż ci się z nosa kurzy! Tak nie zachowuje się dżentelmen!  
\- Dżentelmen też nie pakuje się drugiemu dżentelmenowi na kolana, bez zaproszenia.  
Eggsy zmrużył oczy i wstał.  
\- Przepraszam, czy mógłbym spocząć, na pańskich kolanach, sir? - zapytał delikatnie skinąwszy głową.  
\- Ależ oczywiście, zapraszam – Harry wskazał dłonią swoje kolana i już po chwili znów był na nich Eggsy.  
\- Więc jak? Powiesz mi dlaczego nie chcesz iść.  
\- Eggsy, nie zaczyna się zdania od „więc”...  
\- Więc?  
\- Och dobry Boże! Dobrze, powiem ci. Ja po prostu nie lubię takich imprez. Unikam ich i jeśli mogę na nie nie iść to nie idę. Męczę się na nich okrutnie. Wolę posiedzieć w domu lub popracować.  
\- Biedny Harry – Eggsy przeczesał włosy Harta i ułożył swoją głowę na jego barku. - A nie mógłbyś znów tam pójść. Proszę...  
\- Nie mam przebrania.  
\- Coś wymyślimy. W sumie już mam nawet pomysł! - Eggsy wyskoczył jak oparzony i podszedł do szafy, którą otworzył na oścież. - Serio, Harry? Nie masz a ni jednej pary jeansów? Błagam!  
\- Co ty kombinujesz?  
\- Hmm koszulkę polo widzę masz, moja bluza powinna być na ciebie dobra... tylko te przeklęte jeansy.  
\- Eggsy?  
\- To proste! Przebierzesz się za mnie! - krzyknął radośnie Eggsy, jakby właśnie oświadczał światu radosną nowinę, która uratuje ludzkość przed zagładą.  
Jednak Harry nie był do końca przekonany do tego pomysłu. - Musimy jednak dokupić te jeansy. Zbieraj się, jedziemy na zakupy. Teraz to ja ubiorę ciebie – powiedział Eggsy i musnął usta Harrego.

Po powrocie z zakupów, Harry Hart czuł jak boli go każda kość, każdy mięsień w jego ciele.  
Zdecydowanie wolał zacisze pracowni Kingsman, gdzie wszystko było dopracowane do ostatniej niteczki. W zwykłym sklepie przerażało go to, że ktoś przed nim miał na sobie te rzeczy. Czuł się zdegustowany.  
\- Mam coś jeszcze dla ciebie – Eggsy wręczył Harremu wielkie pudło z logiem Addidas.  
Harry otworzył je i jego oczom ukazała się para śnieżnobiałych leather wings.  
\- Masz minę jakbyś zobaczył tam głowę konia – Eggsy roześmiał się widząc lekkie zakłopotanie Harrego. - Chyba nie myślałeś, że pójdziesz w oxfordach lub bronxach?  
\- Ale to zupełnie nie w moim stylu.  
\- Ale w moim jak najbardziej, a pragnę ci przypomnieć, że przebierasz się za mnie, więc musisz je założyć. Przymierz.  
\- Pasują idealnie.  
\- Co się mówi? - zapytał Eggsy pukając się palcem po policzku.  
\- Dziękuję – odpowiedział Harry, całując chłopaka.

 

\- Harry, wyjdź stamtąd. Taksówka już przyjechała! - Eggsy wiernie stał pod drzwiami raz po raz patrząc przepraszająco na JB, który trwał u jego nogi. - Harry, jeśli nie wyjdziesz w ciągu 5 sekund zadzwonie po Merlina.  
Po chwili drzwi od łazienki otworzyły się i pojawił się w nich Hart. Efekt poraził Eggsyego. Nie spodziewał się, że jego ukochany Harry tak dobrze będzie prezentował się w młodzieżowym looku.  
\- Wyglądam jak Valentine – powiedział Hart z nutą żalu. - Pomyślą, że się za niego przebrałem.  
\- Po pierwsze, nie wiesz co pomyślą. Po drugie kogo jak kogo ale ciebie nie powinno to obchodzić. Po trzecie jesteś Kingsmanem. Po czwarte dzięki temu każdy będzie wiedział, że nie jesteś przebrany za tego oszołoma – Eggsy wręczył Harremu swój medal na łańcuszku. - Jeszcze czapka.  
\- Nie...  
\- Tak! A teraz już chodź  
\- A ty zamierzasz tak paradować z tyłkiem na wierzchu?- zapytał Harry widząc skąpy strój chłopaka. -Weź kurtke chociaż. Potem będzie chłodno.  
\- O Jezu! – Eggsy przewrócił oczyma i sięgnął po okrycie.

Na miejsce dotarli jako jedni z ostatnich. Kolorowy tłum krzątał się po wielkiej sali balowej, radośnie gaworząc. Harry szedł cały spięty, uleciała z niego cała jego nonszalanckość i Eggsy przez cały czas musiał go upominać, by zdobył się chociaż na cień uśmiechu.  
\- Eggsy, Gala.... to znaczy panie Hart – Roxy podeszła do nich by się przywitać. Przebrana była za hipiskę.  
\- Witaj Roxy – odpowiedział Harry. - Kiedy wreszcie przestaniesz mówić do mnie na pan. Mów po prostu Harry. Piękny strój. Czego się napijesz?  
\- Dziękuję. Szampan wystarczy – odpowiedziała unosząc kieliszek pełen alkoholu.  
Eggsy odprowadził Harrego długim spojrzeniem i cicho westchnął. Jeansy tak pięknie opinały pośladki Harta, że chłopakowi trudno było oderwać wzrok  
\- Dlaczego Harry przebrał się za ciebie?  
\- Ledwie na to go namówiłem. Eh szkoda słów, zaraz... Czy Merlin... Czy on jest... Za co on się przebrał? - zapytał Eggsy widząc podążajacego w ich stronę Merlina.  
\- Jeszcze nie pytałam. Nie mam pojęcia co to może być. Ale za chwilę się dowiemy.  
\- Czołem, czy mi się wydawało czy Harry przyszedł na bal przebrany za ciebie?  
\- Nie da się tego ukryć. A tak się obawiał, że pomyślicie, że przebrał się za Valentine. A ty, Merlinie? Za kogo się przebrałeś?  
\- No jak to za kogo?! - oburzył się Merlin. - Nie widać? - rozłożył ręce i obrócił się wokół siebie. - Na prawdę nie widzicie?  
Eggsy i Roxy pokiwali przecząco głową, tłumiąc śmiech.  
\- Motyl, mówi wam to coś?  
\- Ach motyl... - oboje pokiwali głowami ze zrozumieniem. - Nigdy bym na to nie wpadł. Obstawiałbym raczej jakąś nimfę...  
\- Albo wróżkę.  
\- O prędzej, prędzej. Tak masz rację Roxy... Pffff.... - Eggsy nie wytrzymał i roześmiał się w głos.  
\- Zero szacunku, dla pracy i inwencji drugiego człowieka. Zero – Merlin pokiwał smutno głową, lecz po chwili sam się roześmiał.  
\- To ja pójdę po Harrego – powiedział Eggsy i ruszył w stronę baru.  
Niestety nie znalazł tam Harta. Dopiero po dobrych dwudziestu minutach, spostrzegł, że ten siedzi sam przy stoliku pijąc szkocką.  
\- Zachowujesz się jak na stypie – Eggsy usiadł obok a Harry go objął.  
\- Przepraszam, że psuję ci zabawę. Mówiłem, że nie nadaję się na takie zabawy.  
\- Powtarzasz się. Chodź. Potańczysz, rozluźnisz się. - Eggsy wstał i pociągnął Harrego za rękę, zmuszając by ten wstał. - Przecież wiem, że te biodra są dość ruchliwe!  
Harremu nie pozostało nic innego jak podążyć za Eggsym. I zrobił to z uśmiechem na ustach.

 

\- Mówiłem, że zmarzniesz – Harry z dezaprobatą popatrzył na trzęsącego się z zimna Eggsego, który skulony próbował się do niego przytulić, gdy czekali na taksówkę.  
\- Miałem, pozwolić by Roxy marzła? Tak nie zachowuje się dżentelmen – odparł.  
\- Masz rację – odparł Harry, zdejmując swoją bluzę i okrywając nią ramiona chłopaka. - A ja nie mogę pozwolić, byś dostał zapalenia płuc w tym... w tym stroju.  
Eggsy ubrał się w bluzę Harrego i zapiął ją pod samą szyję.  
\- Dziękuję. Ale teraz ty zmarzniesz. To błędne koło!  
\- Nic mi nie będzie. Nie czekajmy na taksówkę. Przespacerujmy się. To przecież nie tak daleko, hm?  
\- Okej.  
Harry chwycił rękę Eggsy'ego. Szli przez budzący się Londyn, chłonąc pierwsze promienie słońca, które rozjaśniały szaruge.  
\- Muszę ci podziękować ale i przeprosić, Eggsy.  
\- Za co?  
Harry zatrzymał się i ujął twarz chłopaka w dłonie. Spojrzał na niego i westchnął.  
\- Podziękować za ten bałagan jaki wprowadzasz w moje życie. Bo widzisz, analizując moją przeszłość dochodzę do wniosku, że byłem stary od zawsze. A ty... Nie zabiję tego dziecka, które siedzi w twoim sercu. Nie zmienię go w staruszka. I za to cię przepraszam. Za to, że próbowałem zrobić z ciebie mnie. Owszem. Mogę opakować cię w drogi garnitur, nauczyć etykiety ale nie zmienisz się do końca. Tak jak i ja. Co z tego, ze ubrałem się w twoim stylu? W środku nadal jestem starym zrzędliwym prykiem.  
\- Och Harry, ale...  
\- Ciii... - Harry pogładził policzek chłopaka a następnie złożył na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek.

**Author's Note:**

> Treść sms'a, którego Eggsy otrzymał od Harrego brzmiała: "Test białej rękawiczki zdałeś na 5. "  
> Niestety reszta wiadomości utajniona ;)


End file.
